


Before I go

by ThatIsTheOsbornWay



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatIsTheOsbornWay/pseuds/ThatIsTheOsbornWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is inspired a bit by the original Spiderman movies, in how Norman Osborn was the green goblin, in this case Harry takes his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I go

The taste of copper coats his tongue, the hot liquid like syrup fills his mouth and bubbles over the edge of his lips, dripping thick down his chin.   
The pain, searing burning..the intrusion to his stomach is excruciating and all he wants is to yank away from the cause, but he's too weak now, he's pinned too strongly to the wall behind him. 

He was wearing his suit, the mechanical high end science project that was, once upon a time, designed for soldiers in combat...not a green maniac like it fell to.   
The healing properties tried and failed, there was too much damage done now, he was completely pierced through, the only thing holding him together being the glider that had impaled him. 

The goblin had tried to kill Spiderman, had taken control of Harry's mind again like a puppeteer, had fired the blades, sharp and deadly at their target but the masked hero's reflexes were faster than his and Peter had jumped out of the way, unaware that the flying object would land where it did. 

Somewhere Harry comes back to his senses, hears his name being called. And maybe the demon in his head just gives up or he dies first because it's suddenly the most quiet Harry's had in quite a long time. 

"Harry..Harry hey Harry hang on" 

Eyes venture upwards, and they're blue..they're so blue against his pale pale skin and Peter can't decide if he's relieved to see the color or not. Blue meant /Harry/, but at the moment the goblin might be better off. 

"We're gonna get you out of this" 

"No..I-"

"This is hardly the time to argue with me." 

"You know...if you pull it out..I'll just bleed out faster" Harry murmurs and Peter doesn't want to hear the truth behind that. He had already lost /one/ he loved to the goblin. He couldn't lose a second.

Peter's yanked the mask off, has let it drop somewhere on the rubble covering the ground.   
Tears cover the brown of his eyes and he reaches out helpless hands, because he /can't/ just do nothing. 

They wipe at blood and tears and sweat that cover Harry's face but it doesn't do much good. 

"Peter.." Harry chokes out. His teeth are tinted in crimson.

"Don't talk..don't..we'll figure this out. Just save your strength." 

"Strength.." He attempts a weak chuckle but only coughs up more blood. Heaving and shuddering at the expulsion.   
He manages to catch his breath. "No.. I've always been..so weak.." 

Blue looks up, glassily they look up at the other boy. "I'm sorry Peter.. I'm...so sorry...I wasn't..strong enough."   
His breath is shallow and words don't come so easily but he has to try, because this was /it/. 

Peter shushes him, hands fluttering to find a home and end up stroking dark blonde hair, sticky with sweat away from Harry's face. 

Harry swallows, and the blood keeps coming it keeps dripping down his stomach, sounds like a leaky faucet as each drop landed on the cement below him.

Drip

Drop

Drip. 

Peter's hands move again, this time being wound in by Harry's desperate shaking one's, his fingers cold..his grip is weak but he has one last thing to say. 

All the years, all these wasted times that Harry was too weak, too afraid to speak up. There was no point in holding back anymore.

"I love you.."

 

It's a whisper and Peter opens his dry mouth to speak but nothing comes out. He screams in his head to say something, anything at all but it gets stuck in his throat.

Harry's hands go limp and Peter clenches them tighter. "Harry" he finally gets out, his voice is hoarse and cracked and filled with lost dreams and broken heart.

Harry never got to hear, didn't get to know that Peter sobbed. He didn't see how Peter held the broken boy, had released him from the glider's hold so gently and cradled him in his lap. How long he had laid there with blood soaked skin. 

"I love you too.."


End file.
